


Feliz Navidad, Familia

by gracedameron



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Story, Esteban is the most tragic character in Elena, Gen, can be canon, he's also my favorite, written after i watched the beauty that is Navidad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: Estéban remembered a time when the kingdom of Avalor would glow with candlelight and chime with bells and song. He remembered the days where he and his family would go on a parranda and people from all across Avalor would join their song. Nothing made Estéban miss his family like Navidad. Instead of joy and love, Navidad only brought Estéban sadness and regret.





	

It was the night before Christmas, the Nochebuena, but there was absolutely nothing cheerful or exciting about the holiday that Estéban remembered and loved. Estéban used to look forward to Navidad and all the traditions it brought, but no longer. The holiday lost its joy and excitement. There were no sweet treats, no warm home-cooked meals, no gifts or decorations. The palace was silent. The city was silent. Everything was silent. 

Estéban remembered a time when the kingdom of Avalor would glow with candlelight and chime with bells and song. He remembered the days where he and his family would go on a parranda and people from all across Avalor would join their song. Nothing made Estéban miss his family like Navidad. Instead of joy and love, Navidad only brought Estéban sadness and regret. 

“Mr. Estéban,” a guard stepped into Estéban’s study, and he quickly turned around. “The Queen requests your presence.” 

“Of course.” Estéban said with a nod, standing to follow the guard to the queen’s chamber. It’d been twenty years since Queen Shuriki destroyed Estéban’s family and claimed the throne of Avalor for herself. Estéban had helped her do it, trying to protect himself and his remaining family from harm. But twenty years was a long time. And Estéban had worked extremely hard despite his young age to keep Avalor as prosperous as possible. He’d helped build it to be one of the leading trade centers, a destination of culture and art, and even kept the smallest villages from poverty. All Shuriki wanted was to be praised and adored, the attention enough to feed her vanity. She didn’t even notice the work Estéban had been doing for the past two decades to preserve the Avalor he loved. 

“You asked to see me, your majesty?” Estéban asked, surprised to see the Queen not in royal dress but in a simple but still rather lavish night dress, her hair and makeup still flawless as ever. She smiled a cold smile that sent a chill up Estéban’s spine as he stood somewhat awkwardly in her doorway. 

“Ahh,” Shuriki cooed. “Estéban.” she slinked toward him, putting a hand on his strong shoulder and pulling him into her room, leading him to sit at the chair in front of her desk. She laughed, and Estéban felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He glanced to his side and noticed the empty bottle of Avaloran wine sitting on the desk next to him. 

“How do I look, Estéban?” Shuriki asked, whispering in his ear, making him increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Lovely as always, my Queen.” Estéban said coolly, taking Shuriki’s wandering hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. 

Shuriki smiled, and Estéban figured he’d said the right thing. She sat down on the desk, crossing her legs and playing with Estéban’s leg with her expensive silk slippers. 

“I have a Christmas present for you, Estéban.” Shuriki said, her voice deep in what Estéban assumed was an attempt to be alluring. “You’ve been so good this year.”

Estéban was surprised, since he’d never received a gift of any kind from Shuriki, even though he did nothing but showered her in gifts. Whenever he’d travel to other kingdoms he’d bring her back the finest goods he could find, and had the finest luxuries imported to Avalor just for her. She’d never even expressed any amount of gratitude, not that he really expected it. 

“You do?” Estéban couldn’t contain his surprise. “Might I have it?” 

Shuriki laughed again, and Estéban wondered if that was what she sounded like when she was happy, since it wasn’t a very happy sound. 

“You may.” she said, leaning her face close to his again. “Chancellor Estéban.” 

Estéban’s eyes widened. “Chancellor?” 

Shuriki nodded. “My true second in command. You are hereby named Chancellor to Avalor, with the permission to continue to grow our vast empire in my name.” 

Estéban was stunned, speechless. 

“Are you pleased with your title, Chancellor?” 

Estéban nodded. “Extremely. Thank you, your Majesty. There are no words for how grateful I am to you, my Queen.” He bowed his head, kissing Shuriki’s hand again. 

Being Chancellor would change a lot of things for Estéban’s career. He no longer was simply an advisor to the Queen, he had real political power to incite change in not only Avalor but with their trade partners and beyond. 

Shuriki looked very pleased with herself and smiled that cold smile again. 

“Merry Christmas, Estéban.” she stood from the desk, as did Estéban from his seat, bowing deeply to the Queen. 

Shuriki looked like she was about to ask Estéban something when her personal guard stuck his head in, reminding her of the Christmas parade in her honor in the morning, and that she ought to get her rest. She looked angry momentarily before she nodded, gesturing for Estéban and the guard to leave her chambers. 

Estéban walked back through the palace by himself, trying to be excited about his promotion and title, but finding it hard. His steps slowed as he walked through the throne room, back toward his room in the opposite side of the palace. He stared longingly at a huge, dark purple curtain that hung down, billowing drapes covering the walls. Very carefully, Esteban pulled the curtain back and looked up at the life-size enchanted painting containing his baby cousin and grandparents. He reached out and touched the painting, feeling tears threatening. 

He should be thrilled with his promotion, proof of all his hard work. Chancellor Estèban Castillo. His name would be renowned throughout Avalor and all the neighboring kingdoms. He had power, real political power, and that was all he’d wanted since he was a teenager. But now, now that he had it, he felt empty. It didn’t feel right. Like the day of Navidad. It didn’t feel right. 

“Feliz Navidad, Abuelo.” Esteban whispered, looking up to the painting into the eyes of his grandfather Francisco.

“Feliz Navidad, Abuela.” he looked to his grandmother Luisa, suddenly desperately craving her delicious Navidad buñuelos. 

Esteban felt choked with tears as he looked to his little cousin, a smudge of dirt on her cheek. 

“Feliz Navidad, Isabelle.” he said softly, looking away. He let the drapes fall back into place and retired to his room alone, where he looked out the window out on the kingdom of Avalor. He could see candlelight in the old cities and villages, and imagined that the old Avaloran way of celebrating Navidad still lived on there. He was glad at least someone would be able to enjoy the holiday as it was meant to be enjoyed. 

*

You need nothing more,

Than those you adore,

On this holiday,

Let love light the way.

 

Estéban’s voice choked on the words suddenly, surprising himself. He looked around, at all the people gathered in the courtyard of the palace, having joined Elena’s parranda. People from the farthest villages, including Isabelle’s best friend Christina and her father, were there. Elena’s friends were there with their families, as well as several people from Avalor city. Even Doña Paloma was there, celebrating the holiday. Their voices together created a beautiful harmony as they sang together, Elena and Abuelo’s guitar playing echoing across the courtyard. 

To his right, Elena stood with her friends, the royal guard, the young wizard, and Naomi. Naomi smiled at him, and Estéban smiled back, almost in an olive-branch type greeting for the holiday.

To his left, his grandparents and cousin Isabelle stood together and did what their family did best, played music. They looked so happy. So full of love. That’s what Navidad is all about, being with those you love. He felt his eyes filling with tears, wiped at them with one hand, the other still holding his candle.

Elena noticed he’d stopped singing and turned to look at him, surprised to see her older cousin so emotional. 

“Estéban?” she asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, slinging her guitar back over her shoulder. “Are you alright, cousin?” 

Everyone else seemed unphased, continuing the song. 

Estéban smiled at his cousin, nodding. 

“I am,” he said honestly. “I’m just very happy, Elena. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” 

Elena’s eyes filled with tears too and she grabbed her cousin in a tight hug. 

“So have I,” she said, sniffing back tears. “Feliz Navidad, Estéban.” 

Estéban hugged Elena back, holding her close. 

“Feliz Navidad, Elena.” 

*


End file.
